Auto-stereoscopic display technologies have become an inevitable trend in development of stereoscopic display technologies, and auto-stereoscopic display apparatuses are basic carriers of the auto-stereoscopic display technologies. The principle of auto-stereoscopic display apparatus is to set a grating in front of a display panel, i.e. a slit grating. For example, at least two parallax images displayed on a display panel are directed separately to the left and right eye viewing area of a viewer through the slit grating, and then fused into a three dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image through the optic center of the viewer. There is a need to improve viewers' experience using tracking technology to solve the periodic defect issue of dynamic gratings.
The disclosed apparatus and method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.